


If The Crown Fits

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Buttercup has been queen of Florin for exactly three days, four hours, fifteen minutes and four seconds when Fezzik and Inigo finally stroll in to the royal antechamber.





	If The Crown Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Buttercup has been the queen of Florin for exactly three days, four hours, fifteen minutes and four seconds when Fezzik and Inigo finally stroll in to the royal antechamber. And she’d hated every moment until the one marked by their arrival.

“I don’t know what you wish of us,” Inigo says, getting on one knee, “but I shall serve you in any capacity you wish, regina,” he said. He still smelled of the sea when he bowed at her feet.

“We’re sorry Humperdinck is dead!” said Fezzik, giving a similar bow.

“No you’re not,” Buttercup said, resting her hand atop his head as he bowed for her. “I’m certainly not.”

Westley, sprawled behind her upon the royal bed, was casually observing the situation. “Well, dearest, I did wish him to the pain,” he said. “I just didn’t think the pain would be so painful.”

“Exploding frogs legs,” said Inigo quietly. “The ultimate suffering death.”

“I didn’t wish to be anyone’s queen,” pointed out Buttercup. “When I left this place I left it with the intent of never returning.”

“But you’ve been plunged back in,” said Westley. “We could do great things for these people! We could turn Florin into a dazzling explosion of knowledge and art!”

“Like those frogs,” said Inigo.

“Poor frogs,” said Fezzik. Inigo patted his shoulder and Fezzik’s big hand cupped the small of his back.

“I don’t know if I’m meant for it,” she said.

Westley prodded her shoulder. “You have a perfect face, but the brain behind it is as fair.”

“And we shall be your eyes and ears! Fleet of foot in the village – watching, always.” 

“And your brawn!” Fezzik added.

Buttercup took them all in. “I adore every single one of you,” she said. “Even though this crown pinches frightfully, I will do my best to serve the people.”

“There you go, stiff upper lip.”

“Speaking of stiff,” said Inigo, indicating his knee.

“Sit,” she told them both, patting the bed. They did as she asked, and she sat and basked in the quiet peace of the moment. 

Buttercup was going to rule the world. As she watched Inigo and Fezzik cuddle up together and felt Westley pull her closer, she thought to herself that it would be easier said than done.

It had been three days, four hours and fifty minutes since Buttercup had become queen of Florin. And she was starting to get used to it.


End file.
